


Make The Skyline Yours And Mine

by SnitchNightly



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, alcohol mention, its that.... that one scene in the steady... You Know The One......, kinda angsty at least by my terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchNightly/pseuds/SnitchNightly
Summary: "Ravenous as kings, they nearly had us on our kneesBut I swear right then I felt the world had melted at our feet"(title and quotes from Hills by Ó which honestly.... hhhh its them and im,,.,)Open looks back. Tender does not.





	Make The Skyline Yours And Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ITS STILL THE 25TH WHERE I AM OK............. I GOT IT............ 
> 
> Written for day.... shit... three? four? something..... of fatt femslash week, for the prompt Stealing Time. its,,, very short again shoot. i don't think I'll make up for that with a part two unless i suddenly gain the ability to write something that doesnt end with "and THEN they were HAPPY, FOREVER, OK???" because.....,., thats not. thats not the end of this fic. 
> 
> listen..... i found this song because my ex. put it. on a playlist she made for me. so like. bittersweet exes ok its just a mood.
> 
> god its so short im sorry..... I have like.... 30 minutes until its technically tomorrow yikes yikes.

She had taken constant change and made a home out of it. Together, Tender and Open had grabbed what chaos they could control and bent it into being, sculpting the world around them into a new form.   
Living like that it is hard to remember that there are still things out of your control. It was so simple for Open to take her hand and plead with her, sounding for all the world like a rational person, that they could do better. That they could be Divine. 

It seems so far away, now. 

The lights in the rest of the Steady slowly dimmed as they talked. The background sound of people speaking was drowned out, bit by bit, by the sound of rain on windows.   
Open had new lines under her eyes. She hadn't seen them until just then. It took her a moment to realize it was because she hadn't seen Open smile, really, honestly smile- since before… since before they broke up. 

Their love lived in liminal spaces. The hallway between the bedroom and the kitchen. The terminal for shuttles between ships.  
An elevator. 

That was what The Steady was- a place between places. A reprieve. So perhaps it felt a little too easy to reach behind the bar and pour her own drink. Far too familiar when she filled Opens glass without asking- certainly. Neither of them mentioned it.   
“It’s a nice place” Open remarked, watching the twinkling lights above the bar. “You did really well tonight.”   
Tender shrugged absentmindedly. “I usually do.”  
“You do.” Open paused, giving her a rare unguarded look.  
“But I meant tonight. This one, this version.”   
“So?”  
“It's just a shame things never stay.”

Tender downed her drink.  
“Do you think you’ll ever settle on a design?” Open asked, resting her chin on her hands and looking off into the distance.  
“Why would I want to?” Tender responded, tail flicking.  
“I just wonder, I guess. I’d like to see what it looks like when you really commit to it.”  
“I am committed.”  
“I know. You’re committed to a different thing each week, though. I wonder if that's really the same.”  
She didn't sound accusing, or bitter, or cruel… Open Metal just sounded tired.   
Tender took some time to respond. A colorful bird landed on the abandoned cocktail shaker, feathers glittering in gem-like hues. Open took a sip of her drink. 

“I don’t know. I think I like… how it isn't stuck. If it was the same every week, no one would expect anything new. There wouldn't be any mystery to look forward to.”

“What about you?”  
“Hm?”  
“Where do you find the next thing to look forward to? The next mystery?”

Open looked up at her from where she’d pillowed her head on her forearms. She looked, despite it all, young, younger than either of them had any right to anymore.

“The only thing that surprises me is when things stay where I left them.”   
Tenders nails clacked against the bar to the sound of the rain as it grew outside to the swell of an ocean, and the tide started to come in.

“Do you have another hour?”  
“Yeah. For you.”


End file.
